A three-dimensional (3D) image allows the human to feel a cubic effect according to a principle that the human feels perspective using a stereo visual principle of two eyes, that is, parallax of two eyes, in other words, binocular parallax due to an interval between two eyes spaced apart by about 65 mm. To this end, the 3D image may allow the human to feel cubic effect and perspective by providing flat images that are associated to a left eye and a right eye, respectively.
A conventional broadcast service has been still mainly composed of a two-dimensional (2D) service for a 2D image to this day when digital broadcast is activated from an analog broadcast era.
However, recently, as interest in a 3D service for a 3D image (or stereoscopic image) for allowing presence and cubic effect compared with a flat 2D service from a specific field becomes higher, investment and services in the 3D service has gradually increased.
Also, there have been many researches on display devices for providing a 3D service.
A 3D image (i.e., stereoscopic image) may provide a cubic effect using principles of stereoscopic vision of two eyes of the human. The human (i.e., man or woman) detects perspective through parallax between two eyes, i.e., binocular parallax caused by human's two eyes spaced apart by about 65 mm. Accordingly, a 3D image provides flat images that are associated with a left eye and a right eye for image enabling and viewing so as to provide a cubic effect and perspective.
Methods of displaying a 3D image include a stereoscopic method, a volume metric method, a holographic method, and so on. In the stereoscopic method, a left visual image viewed by a left eye and a right visual image viewed by a right eye are provided and the left eye and the right eye perceive the left visual image and the right visual image through polarizing glasses or display equipment, respectively, thereby allowing a viewer to perceive a 3D effect.